Love on Fire
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Unsteady Ground" by crazysockmonkeys, written as an early birthday present. After reading The Hunger Games, David wants to know how closely his parents' story resembles Katniss and Peeta's. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE HUNGER GAMES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. One-shot. Rating is for innuendo.


**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated with gratitude to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) as a birthday gift. Thanks for all the love and support of my stories! *Hugs* May the odds be ever in your favor!

David knocked nervously on the door to the study. "Dad?"

Niles smiled at the sound of his son's voice. "Come in."

The door opened, and David entered, a paperback book in his hand. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"David, why would I be mad at you? You're a wonderful son, and your mother and I are very proud of you."

The boy blushed. "Thanks. But remember the other night, when you told me not to read _The Hunger Games_ any more? Well, in school today, all the kids were talking about it. I tried to tell them my dad didn't want me to read it, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I went into the library after school and read it all. I'm sorry." He hung his head.

Niles smiled at his son. "I'm not mad. It's a wonderful book. It must be, to make me have such a vivid dream. What did you think of it? Did you get mad when the Capital rescinded the offer to allow two Victors?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that! But I wanted to ask you about something else."

"Ask away, son." Niles loved that David was curious.

"Well, you know how Peeta was in love with Katniss all those years when they were in school? All the girls in my class kept going on and on about being 'Team Peeta,' and 'The Boy with the Bread.'" He rolled his eyes. As long as he lived, he'd never understand how girls could fall in love with a fictional character.

Niles nodded. He'd even heard a few grown women saying the very same things over coffee at Nervosa. "So, what did you want to know?"

"I told those girls that you were just like Peeta. You know, 'cause of how you loved Mom, and she didn't know. That's true, right?"

"Yes, David, that is true," Niles said with a laugh. "But, just like Katniss and Peeta, we had a happy ending. I guess love can overcome just about anything. Even The Hunger Games."

"But do you think Katniss loves him, too? I mean, maybe she's just doing it all for the cameras."

Suddenly, Daphne appeared in the doorway. "She definitely loves him." As if to prove her point, she crossed the room, kissing Niles deeply. "Roz kept telling me she loved Gale, because he's so much manlier. But love is about more than just being good with a bow and arrow. You also need someone with a good heart."

Niles looked into her eyes. "Oh, my love. Katniss may be The Girl on Fire, but I'm sure that even living in District 12, you'd be considered an angel."

Daphne blushed. "Well, Manchester's a lot like District 12, actually. I like that Katniss is a fighter. Sometimes a girl needs to stand up for herself." She recalled what Niles had told her of his dream. She had been chosen as a Tribute, and Niles had volunteered to go with her, in order to protect her from the "Careers," children who have been specially trained to win the life-or-death Hunger Games. She wrapped her arms around Niles. She never felt safer than when she was in his embrace. No matter her flaws, Daphne knew that Niles would always see her as nothing less than beautiful. At times, it was difficult to comprehend how much he loved her, even when she hadn't been aware. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"What for?" Niles gently brushed a tear from her cheek.

"For protecting me, even in your dreams. For giving me a fairytale life that I don't deserve."

David watched his parents' conversation. He knew they both had forgotten he was in the room. "Um, guys, it's Friday night, and I don't have much homework. So is it OK if I go over to my friend Julia's house? She just got the _Hunger Games_ DVD for her birthday. She lives right in this building."

"Of course, David," Daphne answered, never breaking eye contact with Niles. "Have fun. Don't stay too late, though."

"I won't. Bye!" David raced out the door before anyone could stop him.

For a moment, both were silent. Finally, Niles spoke. "Suddenly, I'm glad I had that dream. It made me realize just how much you mean to me, and how I couldn't stand to live without you."

Daphne kissed him. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, and I think we'll be alone for the next couple of hours. What should we do to pass the time?" She grinned at him.

"We'll just have to go upstairs and see if we can find a way to amuse ourselves." He took her hand, leading her toward the staircase.

A contented sigh escaped from Daphne. Moments like this with Niles were what she lived for. She had so many things in her life to be grateful for. Of course David and Niles were at the top of the list. But then there were also the Cranes, and her own family in Manchester. Just as she followed Niles into their master bedroom, she mentally added another item to the list. _I'm also grateful for Suzanne Collins. And for Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire_.

**The End**


End file.
